No More Music To Hear
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Austin and Ally get into a wreck after Austin gets his first truck. Now Ally has lost her hearing and has a chance she may never hear again. They must all learn to deal with Ally's new impairment and along the way they realize what true friendship is. Only problem is how will Ally cope and will she push everyone away along with giving up the things she loves most. Rated T in case!
1. A Wreck

**Okay another little Auslly story for my readers and reviewers out there enjoy!**

I slid in the passenger seat of the old red Ford pickup as Austin slid in the driver's seat.

"I got this for a good price, she runs great, and the mileage is great too, but she still needs some work." He started the engine.

"She?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I named my truck Candy because not only is she candy apple red, but she will make everyone's head turn." Austin smiled.

"Candy, it's more like Sandy with all this dirt and sand inside and out." I laughed as he rolled his eyes pulling out on the road.

"I wanted you to be the first to ride in her with me since you've done so much for me you know." He turned up the radio as a good song came on.

We were having fun, dancing in the car as we went on our way, just having fun like we usually did. We stopped at a red light and I was teasing him about fixing the truck on his tight schedule. We had no idea what was coming and if we had known we wouldn't have been out driving. Our light turned green and we made sure we had the right away as we began to jam out again, but suddenly as we crossed the intersection of the three way stop another pick up slammed into us sending us into the guard rail and flipping us over and down the hill like a toy.

"Austin!" I screamed as we flipped in our metal death trap, our seatbelts as our only source of protection.

There was a snap as part of the door bent in locking my arm painfully, glass shattering, so many loud noises, and I knew I saw blood at some point, whose I didn't know. I saw water as we hit our second tree, as we kept being tossed around, our heads bouncing off the glass windows at our sides as we slid to a stop at the edge of the lake. I then blacked out as the air bags finally deployed.

* * *

I woke up and was confused before remembering the events that led to me waking up in a bed. I tried to sit up but two sets of hands held me down gently.

"Ally, where is Ally? Is she okay? I have to see her!" I groaned.

"Shhh, she's resting son, you should do the same." My father's voice made me focus and take in my surroundings.

My mom was quiet smiling a sad soft smile at me, but as I repeated Ally's name she looked away. I became nervous as my parents let go of me and they didn't mention anything else to me. Before I could ask them what was going on the doctor walked in.

"Ah Mr. Moon, you're awake. You were lucky; they had to pry both of you out with the Jaws of Life. Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked checking my eyes.

"Yeah, we were hit by another pickup. How's Ally?" I wondered as I tried to sit up again and a searing pain made me drop back.

The doctor sighed "Ms. Dawson is like you badly beat up; a couple fractured ribs, a broken arm, all bruised and cut up, and unlike you she hasn't woken up. She seems stable and fine, but she may have damage that we haven't accounted for, but we won't know until she wakes up. Rest assured that we are taking good care of both of you and that as insisted by your parents Ms. Dawson was placed in a bed across from yours."

My bed had its curtains closed around it to keep my privacy as the doctor continued his observations. He leaned in closer as he checked my abdomen and I finally saw his nametag that read "Dr. Duran". I looked him over quizzically wincing a little as he went on.

"I hope you know that the other truck driver was texting and that none of it is your fault. It looks like you're healing just fine. I want you to rest here another couple of days to make sure you're okay. I sent your friends home for the day earlier, so they said they'd come back tomorrow. Now if you could excuse me, I need to check on Ms. Dawson." He said softly to hopefully make me feel better I guessed, but it only made me feel worse.

Dr. Duran opened my curtain and I saw curtains drawn around Ally's bed across from me. I watched as the doctor went out to clean his hands before swiftly gliding through Ally's curtain. I could just see a little flash of Ally's pale face and curly locks. My father stepped in front of me and I turned my attention to him.

"Mr. Dawson will let you know what you want to know soon. I'm going to take your mother to the cafeteria to get something to eat. We'll be back after a while." My dad wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he ushered her away.

Unlike me, it didn't take long for the doctor to open Ally's curtains and hang her charts from her bed again. Mr. Dawson glanced at me when he realized I was awake. The doctor followed his gaze and excused himself now leaving a clearer view of Ally from my bed.

"She'll be okay the doctor said. Ally is a strong girl, but Dr. Duran said she hit her head pretty bad as you rolled down hill. He said you were lucky you had your belts on and that you didn't go into the water. Anyways, they say it could take another day or so before she wakes up, but I'm glad to see you awake. Are your parents down in the cafeteria? I think I'll join them." He walked off without letting me answer.

I looked over at Ally, her arm in a cast lying over her cover, her forehead was bruised on the right side, and I frowned at how frail she looked lying in that bed. I decided that if she was injured or hurt in some way beyond repair that I'd help her, it was the least I could do after letting her get in this mess.

**Review and let me know what you think! I might put a second chapter up right after this!**


	2. Learning To Cope

**Thanks to my reviewers MTOOOOx, queenc1, Awesomesauce235, Lilerds13, and Digesu! I hope to keep all my readers pleased!**

I woke up blinking, not quite sure where I was and I turned my head quickly to see who touched my arm to see my dad. My head pounded as he seemed to speak to me and it was as if someone hit mute on a TV as I realized something was wrong. I became panicked as my father kept rambling and what looked like calling out to someone as I tried to understand what was happening.

Suddenly, I saw curtains across the room open rapidly as a doctor walked over to me. I now remembered what happened as flashes rapidly came back and I saw a flash of blonde trying to get up in the other bed. I felt another hand touch my other arm and looked up. The doctor's mouth moved, but there was no sound. I shook my head in confusion.

"I don't understand." I replied, but I didn't hear my voice either.

The doctor looked concerned along with everyone else in the room. I looked at the doctor and he asked me something, but again I couldn't hear. I raised my hand to my ear in hopes of hearing the slightest thing. The doctor frowned as he said something to my dad and he called for someone. I saw a nurse walk in and Austin looked sad and scared as he tried to get up in a rush. A second nurse came in with a shot and stuck Austin who quickly settled down and then fell asleep. I was now beyond scared as the doctor and his team wheeled me out of the room and my father followed.

* * *

I woke up after an old tough nurse stuck me with a needle and looked around to see Ally back in her spot. I frowned how could she be injured worse than me, weren't we injured the same ways? My mom and dad weren't in the room that suggested they were either in the cafeteria or at work. I stared at Ally's sleeping face, her face streaked as if she had cried herself to sleep which was possible considering.

"She's okay, she'll learn to cope, and her mom called saying she wishes she could be here, but it'll be a week before she can get here. Did they tell you anything yet?" Mr. Dawson walked in the room seeing I was awake.

"No, what's wrong with her? Why'd they wheel Ally away earlier?" I was nervous as he came to my side sighing.

"They took CTs, MRI scans, and had other tests done. They say due to how hard her head was hit she lost her hearing. They say there's a slight chance it may come back, but they say right now she needs to rest up get better and adjust to her new life. They say that it may not be so good to give her false hope and to just learn and help her adjust." Mr. Dawson frowned "She refuses to speak because she can't hear herself and it's hard to communicate with her, but she understands gestures, they say her knowledge of sign language is coming in handy, but it will take us all awhile to learn. Right now, she needs her best friends to help her through this, especially you."

I nodded starring at Ally unable to speak as a lump grew in my throat. I forced a smile on as Ally finally stirred and Mr. Dawson hurried to her side, but she just looked in between us and began to cry. I waved my hands to get her attention and calm her and noticed the dry erase board someone left for me by my bed.

_Don't cry, please Ally. You're not any different to me._ I wrote and she stared at it frowning as she picked up her own board.

_**Liar! **_She replied annoyed and raised an eyebrow testing me to say something else.

_I'm not lying. Teach me sign language; we can worry about everything else later._ I wrote and once she finished reading erased and wrote something else _I am not a quitter and I know you aren't._

_**I don't know if I can and you don't have to force yourself to stay my friend and all. **_She began to cry a little as I replied.

_I'm not forcing myself to do anything! You're my best friend, nothing can change that!_ I smiled and briefly she smiled before gesturing and telling me it was thank you.

I knew we'd have a lot to learn together after this, but I wasn't going to give up a great friendship over a small matter.

**(A Couple Months Later)**

I sat laughing as Ally tried to teach me another sign for a word. She rolled her eyes as I tried and failed again. Then she took my hands guiding them in the gesture she had just done and I became more serious. She looked up at me and I nodded and repeated it without her. She nodded and looked at her watch.

"Ally, can't you stay a bit longer and teach me more." I signed as I got her attention.

She smiled replying quickly with her usual gesture "And what about dinner and my dad?"

I smiled and finally could answer that in sign language for the first time "Have dinner here. We're having spaghetti tonight."

She laughed a laugh like she used to before she realized it and frowned. Her voice made me smile even if it was just her laugh and I signed again.

"Trish and Dez are coming. They haven't been around much since they started dating and jumped at the chance to see you again." I grabbed her hand.

She signed "Okay, but call my dad. He'll be upset if I haven't given him any contact or reason why I'm not home."

I nodded and quickly got out my cellphone as she looked away. It had become a habit of hers to look away when someone spoke normally without sign language. Even though she could read our lips a little it still bothered her that she couldn't hear our voices. I quickly finished on the phone as she glanced at me uncomfortably and I gestured to her to come with me. I knew that as she adapted it would still be hard for others to understand, but what happened that night after dinner shook me to my core.

**I love a good cliffhanger, but I just can't stop typing so I'm going to write the next chapter right now!**


	3. A Time To Learn To Rely On Others

**Thanks to my reviewers for the support! Here's the next chapter!**

I refused to let Austin take me home as I put on my jacket to leave after the others had left. I felt my cellphone in my jacket that I had used, but kept charged and with me in case of emergencies. He finally gave up on trying convincing me and made me promise to text him if I needed him to come after me. I agreed and hug him before hurrying out into the night.

It was a usual night, the sky clear with the stars shining, and cooler than the afternoon. It wasn't until I got a couple blocks away from Austin's house and onto a street lined with a coffee shop and other stores that had a little bit of their last customers that I realized a couple of guys a few paces behind trying not to scare me as the followed me. I hurried on as I saw their shadows out of the corner of my eye I hurried onto across the street onto the next block and furiously texted Austin. Then one of them caught my arm speaking to me and I couldn't read their lips in the dark.

I pulled away and one caught me as I dialed Austin's number, I caught a glimpse of the street sign before seeing my phone say connected as they pulled me in an alley. I screamed the street name and managed the word "alley" before they muffled my voice. One guy picked up my phone laughing as they said something to me before chucking it out of the alley.

The gruffer looking one stroked my cheek as the other pulled something from his pocket. I struggled as best I could, but they were much stronger. I just hoped Austin would find me in time.

* * *

I answered my phone surprised that Ally had called me until I heard what I guessed was her voice for the first time in a long time scream in my ear. I almost dropped my phone and would've if I wasn't determined to get a hold of her again. I already had my shoes on listening to some guy before her phone hung up. I threw my favorite jacket on as I darted out the door unable to answer my parents as they watched me leave.

I didn't care if my injuries worsened; I had to get to her. I flew from block to block getting tired quickly, but not wanting to fail Ally I pushed on. I made it to the street calling her cellphone and then saw a small screen light up on the ground across the street. I hurried over hearing voices snarling as the fought with someone or something in the alley where the cellphone sat in front of.

I cried still struggling, my clothes torn, but they hadn't touched me because I was fighting too much for them to get a chance. The thinner one smacked me for the hundredth time and grabbed me by the hair yelling. I looked away crying as I felt his hands suddenly disappear and I landed back on the ground.

I grabbed the thinner guy as I saw him pull Ally up by her hair "What are you doing to her?! Let her go or else!"

The guy let her go in surprise and I punched him in the gut as his other buddy touched my shoulder and I turned throwing the thin one at him. The bigger guy threw his lousy friend aside and grabbed me by the collar.

"Who do you think you are a superhero?" he smirked "Then bring it little superhero."

He swung at me and I ducked punching him in the gut and then he grabbed the end of my jacket pulling it over my head punching me in the stomach a couple times. I moved quickly sliding my jacket off swinging it and wrapping it around the guys arm and pulled him down to the ground before sitting on him and holding him down.

"I suggest you leave as soon as I let you up or I will finish what you started." I threatened jumping up and to the side as he got up swinging and then took a picture of his face.

"What was that? The guy blinked as he adjusted from the flash.

"Now you have a choice go now and I won't do anything or stay and I finish you off before giving your picture to the police." I smirked "Either way I win."

The guy glared at me and then limped off before replying "She wasn't worth it anyway. She can't even hear."

I tossed the camera in the nearby dumpster after the guy was out of sight and kneeled down by Ally's shaking form. I touched her shoulder and she jumped glancing at me before sitting up wrapping her arms tightly around me. I held her calming her before she sat back embarrassed by her tattered clothes trying to cover herself. I threw my jacket over her and picked her up as she tried to hide herself with what little jacket she had.

I called my parents to pick us up and my mom didn't ask at all as she agreed to get my dad and help get us to her house. I set her on the side walk next to me and wiped away some of her tears.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" I signed and Ally signed back her hands shaking.

She shook her head as she signed again in case I didn't catch it the first time "No, they couldn't do much. I fought too much, but I'm okay. I'm okay."

It was only a couple minutes until my parents pulled up and I helped Ally in covering her up so that my parents couldn't see anything. Ally looked at my mom as she stared at us asking questions and I ignored her surprised Ally was actually staring at someone speaking without sign language. I was unsure what she was thinking, but then she looked at me and ducked her head in under my chin against my chest.

**Yeah not as dramatic as I was hoping to make it, but still got what I wanted to convey in this chapter out! Anyways, I'm hoping to post another chapter as soon as possible so keep a look out!**


	4. Frustration And Listening With The Heart

**Thanks to my reviewers MTOOOOx, queenc1, Awesomesauce235, Lilerds13, Digesu, bellafan22, Lexi, AllAboutAuslly, and Guset for your reviews and support! This chapter is for all the support you give me to keep writing, thanks everyone!**

I sat at the piano the horrors of the night before still playing in my head. I played with the piano keys, but I couldn't hear their sounds of comfort that they used to bring me. I slammed my hand on the keys frustrated. I couldn't even walk home by myself anymore, I couldn't hear the piano, and I couldn't even hear my favorite voice anymore. It made me angry; I couldn't do anything I usually loved to do.

I began to cry in frustration, tears streaking my face, and then I saw Dez's bat that he had used to smash something with a while back out of the corner of my eye. I got up grabbing it and without a second thought shut the practice room door and began to hit the shimmering keys. I hit the side and broke a hole in it as I hit it again and again. I then grabbed a pair of wire cutters from Dez's toolbox he left sometime ago climbing on the bench and cut the first string as a flash of blonde shot through the door and grabbed me pulling me off the bench.

I dropped the cutters in surprise as we landed on the floor.

"What were you thinking?" Austin signed angrily "Why did you do this?"

"I can't sing, I can't write, I can't even understand people! The piano mocked me and my new life, I couldn't stand it anymore!" I cried signing quickly.

"Ally, you love that piano, you don't have to worry I can translate for the other people and for you! I can help so don't do these destructive things, just look at your hands." Austin took my hands furiously after signing.

I winced looking at the cuts caused by the piano string snapping back as it broke.

I stared at the small cuts sighing before signing "It's not that bad. I know what I'm doing, I always fix my piano."

"It could have been worse, let me clean them, don't move." Austin rolled his eyes signing to me.

I watched him leave after giving me a warning glance and then return with the first aid kit. He didn't sign anything as he gently took my hands and wiping them with an alcohol wipe. I winced and he glanced at me before continuing. He carefully bandaged them after applying antibiotic ointment.

"Thank you." I signed using the gesture.

He nodded and set the first aid aside as he signed "Do they hurt?"

I got up signing "No, thank you for asking, but now you can go."

"What do you mean go?" Austin signed confused.

"I don't want pity; I don't want your help. I want to do things, speak with others on my own." I explained making gestures with my hands "I can't stand being helpless!"

"You aren't helpless, I don't pity you; I care about you." Austin looked away seeming to be in thought now.

* * *

I looked at Ally as she stared at me confused. I decided to use the signing I had practiced in private for her and hoped to use later.

"Ally, listen not with your ears, but with your heart to this." I signed now and she looked at me unsure what to think.

"Ally, you're my best friend. I love you." I signed and she froze.

"What?" she signed "You're my best friend too and I also care for you."

I shook my head before signing again "I love you, I want to protect you always."

Ally was speechless, but before she got a chance to reply her dad ran into the room.

"Austin, what happened here?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"She got a bit upset, I think she's okay now." I replied "I'll take her home if that's okay."

Mr. Dawson sighed and nodded "Of course, I'll deal with the mess somehow."

Ally turned away and began to walk out, but I got up grabbing her hand. She turned to me unsure what to do.

I signed "I want to take you home. Is that okay?"

Trish and Dez shot into the room at this point dancing around.

"Guess who got a new job!" Trish signed eagerly, of course the first words she learned to sign.

Ally shrugged signing "You."

Trish saw the piano and changed the subject "What happened here?"

I sighed "I'll explain later."

"Man, what a mess! Hey my bat and tools, this is not how you renovate." Dez sighed and Trish elbowed him shaking her head at the look Ally gave them.

I thanked her for shutting Dez up and followed Ally out as she walked away from the room.

Ally turned to me as we reached the bottom of the steps signing "You can take me home. I need to understand what you mean."

I nodded and we walked out of the store as she began to sign "What do you mean by 'I love you'? I thought we didn't want to ruin our friendship."

I replied quickly gesturing "True, but I can't pretend I don't care for you as more than a friend. I wanted to tell you how I felt, why I was still with you, why I am learning this language."

"It wasn't pity after all?" She signed confused as I shook my head.

"I have no idea what else to say, but I love you too Austin." She signed "I just don't know how this will work out; you can hear what I can't and you have music. I have my friends and family and that is all. I suffer with silence."

I quickly signed before taking her hand "Then I will give you music again just wait and see."

She smiled and briefly pulled her hand out of mine to sign "We will see if you can, I wish to enjoy what I used to again."

I nodded and she then turned her attention ahead of us, but I was still unsure what we were; an item or not. I only wished I knew what she was thinking.

**I know I had to go Auslly for this chapter. I have some more moments up my sleeve just keep an eye out!**


	5. Misunderstandings And Jealousy

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for the continued support!**

I sat scribbling things down in my journal at one of the food court stands when I felt someone touch my arm. I looked up to see Dallas and I tried to read his lips, but couldn't. He carried on and I just stared at him until he realized I couldn't understand. He proceeded to gesture 'hi' and something else, but I shook my head still confused.

He pointed to me and then to himself before making a clear gesture to eat. I laughed and pulled out a small notebook for an occasion like this. I opened it glancing at him before gesturing 'one moment'.

_**I actually need some help with something for Austin, his birthday is soon. He's helped me so much so far and since right now you're the only one who knows that the two of us are dating you'll be a big help.**_ I wrote as Dallas read over my shoulder.

_**What is it you need help with, a gift?**_ Dallas wrote and then added _**Let's talk over lunch. We can get some ideas and things together then.**_

I smiled nodding before writing _**Okay, it's not only a gift, but a surprise party I want to put together.**_

Dallas made a face like he got it and scribbled _**Okay, got it and while we're doing that you can teach me sign language.**_

I agreed and got up as he led me off to the nearby café.

* * *

I was looking for Ally when I finally spotted her scribbling in her journal at a food court table. I was about to approach her when Dallas walked up to her. I watched the exchange; he clearly hadn't learned sign language and Ally seemed lost. Then when he made more obvious gestures, clearly asking her out for lunch, I didn't like where this was heading. Ally laughed, something she did rarely and mostly with me, before replying with a notepad.

Dallas stood behind her reading and writing replies, they looked almost like a couple and it irritated me. I watched Ally get up and Dallas lead her away. I knew that she wouldn't do anything that would hurt our relationship, but I followed them anyways.

They stopped in Loco Mocha Café and ordered before conversing back and forth using Ally's little notebook. I watched them laugh and have a good time as their food was served. Ally seemed to be almost her old self and I felt useless to her now as I watched. Dallas reached out a hand laying it on Ally's as he commented on something she wrote. She smiled a soft smile and then I became angry as she guided his hands with her own, teaching him sign language. I walked up and confronted them.

"Ally, what are you guys doing?" I signed furiously as she quickly hid the notepad.

"We were just hanging out. Honestly, don't you trust me." She signed sighing.

Dallas tried to understand, but looked lost "Look, we were just talking and…don't get the wrong idea over just that fact."

I rolled my eyes signing to Ally "What were you so intently talking about?"

Ally frowned signing "We were catching up and I needed his help with something."

"I can help. I always help you with dilemmas." I replied.

She signed "This is something that I can't ask your help for. Please understand, I'm not trying to upset you, but I can't ask you about this subject."

I glared at her signing angrily "Fine, then enjoy your lunch and don't wait for me at Sonic Boom, I'll be join a friend for dinner. She and I have something that you and I can't discuss. Oh don't take it the wrong way, I don't mean to hurt you."

I knew I was acting childish, but her secrecy with Dallas was bothering me. I stormed off leaving Ally sitting there next to Dallas, no doubt crying.

**(Later)**

As I slammed my bedroom door shut I got my hundredth text from Ally. I sighed sitting on my bed and set my phone down as another text arrived on my phone. I dropped back knocking my shoes off as I lay back in my bed. My phone had stopped constantly buzzing and I glanced at it actually hoping she'd text again. I was still angry, yet I wanted her to come to me and talk to me, but I doubt she would after the way I acted.

My curiosity over the texts grew as I lay in the silence of my room. I grabbed my phone, but just stared at the screen until I became agitated that she hadn't text again. I pressed a button and my cellphone lit up as I saw that there were ten messages from Ally. I started from the first text unsure what to expect:

_**Austin you don't understand, it wasn't what you think! Text me back and let me explain!**_

_**It wasn't a date! I am not that kind of girl you know that!**_

_**AUSTIN MONICA MOON, if you don't trust me than why am I your songwriter or your girlfriend!**_

_**Why are you so stubborn! I love you, please text me!**_

_**I swear Dallas was just helping me with something for you! He already knows about us!**_

_**You are so infuriating! I can't believe you right now!**_

_**Austin, I'm begging you please text me!**_

_**I swear you better be in some sort of danger to not answer your texts!**_

_**It was nothing, but lunch with a friend with chat about something I had in mind for you!**_

_**Fine, be that way! I'm done begging you to text, I will wait for you at the beach if you want to talk, by the way enjoy that "date"! If you don't come, I understand it's over and we won't speak to each other ever again.**_

I finished the last text and looked at my clock. The text had been sent not that long ago so I figured she had only been there a little while. I debated on whether or not to go right that second, but I was still so unsure what to think. As long as I've known Ally she's never lied to me, but I just wasn't for sure. I sat up scratching my head and unsure what to do. I didn't want to stop speaking to her, I didn't want to lose seeing Ally's smile up close, and I didn't want to lose her tight hugs, but I knew she wouldn't stay out there for a long time so I decided I'd text her.

_Ally, I don't want to stop talking to you or break up, but I just can't sit face to face with you right now. I don't know what to think, I need some time to think and I'll text you after a while, ok?_

I waited, but she didn't text. Of course I didn't think much of it because I was sure I had made her angry too and that she wasn't going to text me. I figured she'd go home and wait for me to contact her because she would be giving me my space to think.

**(Later That Night)**

I sat watching TV my mind made up to forget about today and talk to Ally tomorrow. I flipped the channel stopping on a CSI episode as the house phone rang.

"Hello?" I sighed and was quickly answered.

"Austin, have you seen or heard from Ally? Her dad hasn't seen her since her lunch break and it's getting late." Trish asked as she told Dez to turn, I figured they were driving around.

"No, not since I found her having lunch with Dallas and she tried texting me. I replied to her earlier, but she never texted back. We fought about some things and I haven't had any contact with her since." I replied getting up off the couch.

"Great she could be anywhere, we'll keep searching, but do you have any idea where she is?" Trish groaned.

"I have one idea, but I'll check myself, just keep looking around town." I hung up quickly throwing my jacket and shoes on.

I hurried on hoping that I was wrong, that she hadn't stayed there since that last text. Why would she stay there I texted her. What was she thinking if she did? I began to run at top speed.

**I can only say what everyone is thinking right now and that is: Run Austin, run!**


	6. Signing It Out

**Thanks to my reviewers MTOOOOx, queenc1, Awesomesauce235, Lilerds13, Digesu, bellafan22, Lexi, AllAboutAuslly, Guest, xRainbowNinjax, Neusuada, Emmalt, Ashlee, UniqueNewYork25 for the support and reviews! I've kept you waiting long enough! UniqueNewYork25, I will take what you have said and try to better it to be a bit more in depth and really convey/write everything better in my story to my best ability, thanks. :D**

I woke up under the big shady palm and checked my phone. I had fallen asleep sometime after reading Austin's text. I didn't want to go straight home because I knew I'd get scolded for not returning to work. I frowned as I realized how long I had slept for. I was lucky that the tree shaded me well enough from the sun that I didn't burn, but merely tanned a bit.

I got up as I saw a figure with a flash light coming my way. I froze before figuring it was a vacationer searching for the little critters that came out on the beach at night. I realized as I stepped away from the tree to head back up the beach that the person had spotted me and was heading straight for me in a hurry. I ignored them walking on hoping it wasn't one of the guys that I encountered a few nights ago.

Then I felt the person grab my arm gently pulling on it. I turned to them and I came face to face with a pair of familiar eyes. He quickly set the flashlight in my hand pointing it toward himself.

He signed quickly "What were you thinking?! Everyone is out looking for you!"

"I fell asleep, I didn't plan it!" I shoved the flashlight back at him replying in quick gestures "Anyways, shouldn't you be home or something. I was getting ready to text my dad."

I texted my dad; I had taught my dad to use on his own phone so I could communicate with him via the phone. I got a speedy reply and turned to leave the beach. I was followed by Austin until we got under a street light where we could see each other clearly. I got another text as we stood there and I read it. I saw who the sender was and ignored the text knowing that right now was not the best time to talk to the person.

"Ally, who is that that you just ignored? Was it Dallas?" Austin signed.

I turned away from him sighing and waiting for my ride to appear. Austin turned me toward him and looked me over in wonderment.

"Why are you ignoring me? I came to see you and now you don't want to talk." He signed giving me an annoyed look.

"You want your space, remember? I am only giving you what you want. I had no intentions to disturb you after your last text." I argued using brief gestures "Anyways, you didn't have to come."

"Are you kidding me?! I came to make sure you were safe and you tell me I didn't have to come!" Austin signed furiously.

"Thanks, but I'm okay and you can leave. Anyways there is my ride." I gestured to my dad's Oldsmobile as he pulled up "Night Austin, see you after a while."

I got in the car and he stopped the door from shutting signing "I'm sorry I snapped again. Will you just listen to me a minute more?"

I shrugged gesturing for him to continue. He relaxed and he sighed being quiet a moment as he pieced together what he wanted to say.

"When I heard that you were missing, what did you think made me go out and look for you?" he signed calmly.

"I don't know guilt most likely." I replied trying to get into the vehicle again and again he stopped me "Austin, I want to go home."

"I was worried and I love you, you know that. I know you're angry and I'll try not to get so upset with you talking to other guys." As he signed this my phone buzzed and I turned off my phone.

"Okay, but now I must reflect on this relationship and think about earlier today seeing it your way as well as mine. I love you too, but I don't know if you truly trust me like I trust you." I replied kissing his cheek and finally slid in the vehicle as he stepped back seeming to accept the answer.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

I walked into Sonic Boom expecting to see Ally's smiling face as usual, but her dad stood at the counter telling a kid to be careful with an instrument. I walked up to him confused and he turned just in time to lock eyes with me as I reached the counter.

"Mr. Dawson, where's Ally?" I asked looking around and listening for music.

"Well, she's sick, after being out at the beach like that and then you did hold her back with your conversation. It's nothing major, a fever and what not. She'll be back on her feet tomorrow." He explained shrugging.

"Is it ok if I go see her? It's fine with me, but you'll have to double check with her. She might not want visitors." Mr. Dawson turned away yelling at a kid who knocked over a couple music stands.

I pulled out my phone and I realized I had missed a text. It was from Ally and she was hoping I could bring her herbal tea, tissues, and come see her. I texted her back telling her I'd be at her house soon and said goodbye to Mr. Dawson leaving the store. I couldn't wait to tell her what I managed to do for her once I got home last night. I had found a way to give her music back.

**I can't believe how much support you guys have given me and I thank you guys, readers and reviewers for all of it!**


	7. Surprises And Colds

**Thanks to my reviewers MTOOOOx, queenc1, Awesomesauce235, Lilerds13, Digesu, bellafan22, Lexi, AllAboutAuslly, Guest, xRainbowNinjax, Neusuada, Emmalt, Ashlee, and gothgirlbites for the support along with my anonymous readers out there!**

I turned on my side as my phone vibrated on my bed with a text. I quickly searched for it and found it under a fold of my covers. My phone lit up as I hit a button sitting up and saw a text from Austin. I hit open and sighed with relief that Austin was coming with the things I needed. I dropped my head back on my pillow as it began to pound as if someone was using a jackhammer on my head. I closed my eyes hoping to get some relief and soon found myself dosing off.

**(Later)**

I woke up to the feel of an icy cool hand on my forehead opening my eyes wondering who woke me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was only checking your temp." Austin signed as I slowly sat up, my muscles protesting in agony.

I ached more it seemed than earlier and I was so tired it was an effort to stay awake. I groaned a little as the pounding returned to my head and began to cough.

"You're temp is a bit high, take some cough and cold medicine. You'll feel much better." Austin held the box out to me and I took the medicine from him looking at the box, horse pills were shown on the front.

I frowned; those weren't going down without a fight on my part. I opened the box and took out two caplets as recommended and grabbed the glass of water on my nightstand taking them down in two large gulps of water one at a time.

"Thank you for coming and also getting me the stuff I needed." I signed as I put the glass back where I had gotten it from.

"Not a problem, you know I'd do anything for you. Anyways, just rest we can talk later." He smiled placing a hand on my own.

I nodded and curled up under my covers and turned on my side facing away from him and Austin rubbed my back in circles like you would a child. I closed my eyes and his rubbing hand disappeared. I turned to him and saw him fiddling with his phone. I stared at him confused as he acted excited.

"Austin, what's up?" I signed confused after reaching out and tugging on his shirt.

He eagerly signed "I found a way for you to have music. I hired a person to sign for you and others as I sing."

I weakly smiled a halfhearted smile signing "Thanks, I really can't wait for your next concert. Anyways, I hope someday to write music again with you, but I don't know if I ever will again."

I jumped as my phone rumbled and I grabbed it quickly, it was Dallas the birthday supplies were being put up because I refused to give up on giving Austin his surprise birthday party. I had previously invited everyone a week ago before I had gotten Dallas in on it to help with decoration and everything else. I stumbled out of bed in a rush as I read Dallas's urgent message.

"Whoa, where are you going? Your fever hasn't gone down and you're not well enough to be hurrying around!" Austin signed as he steadied me.

"There's an emergency at Sonic Boom. Dad needs me to help him." I replied with sign shakily.

I honestly hadn't lied because Dallas had texted me from Sonic Boom and my dad and them needed help because Dez had a guitar ice sculpture delivered and it melted all over the floor and a couple of nearby instruments. I nudged Austin aside digging in my dresser before hurrying to my bathroom. I got dressed in a flash and got about halfway to my bedroom door when I felt woozy and almost fell over if it wasn't for Austin catching me.

Austin signed as I steadied "Ally, I told you you're in no condition to be up. Rest and I'll go take care of the issue."

I shook my head before replying "No, I need you to go get some things for me, please. I can deal with the Sonic Boom fiasco."

"Are you sure you want to go down there, I can get the stuff as well." He insisted.

"I'm fine, please get these things and bring them to Sonic Boom when you're done." I became stubborn and handed him a list I quickly wrote.

He gave me a questioning glance as I forced him to go on the errands as I made my way in the other direction toward Sonic Boom.

* * *

I didn't know what to do, but I needed to trust Ally or she'd be angry with me. I was confused about the list though; she wanted therapeutic socks, sunglasses, my new album that recently came out, a set of markers, etc. It was odd things that it seemed like she just randomly put down on paper. It was then I realized she was up to something, but I wasn't going to question her until I saw her. I quickly texted the translator I hired to join me at Sonic Boom to meet Ally, I just hoped that it wouldn't bother Ally to much seeing as she was sick.

**(That Evening)**

I got a call from Trish on the way to Sonic Boom and answered nonchalantly "Hey, what's up? Is Dez bothering you?"

"No, it's Ally she was helping out here at the store and then she went a little out of it! Next thing we knew, she collapsed! She's disoriented we need your help to get her to the hospital!" Trish sounded scared and confused.

I quickly replied in a panic, glad I had my parents' car "I'm on my way! Make sure she stays awake!"

I flew down the road expecting to see an emergency vehicle, but it was quiet and even though there were plenty of cars in the parking lot the mall seemed deserted. Sonic Boom's lights were out I realized as I got closer and I rushed in confused that the door was unlocked and no one was there.

"Hello?" I called and the lights flashed on.

Everyone jumped out yelling "surprise" except Ally who signed. I sighed with relief as I hurried to her side and she laughed at my confusion.

"I thought you were in bad shape! Thank you for the surprise though." I signed as she sat down in a chair at one of many tables that had been set up in the store.

She replied "Trish's acting classes really paid off there. Sorry to worry you, but while waiting for you I met Kayla the translator."

I noticed the red headed girl gliding toward us, a clutch hanging from a strap on her shoulder and a nice dress with jacket ensemble she had on. She waved and Ally smiled a little less enthused than I hoped she'd be. I watched Kayla dance through the crowd as pictures were being taken of the decorations and us. Ally's attention was lured toward a corner of the room suddenly I realized and I followed her gaze.

I grimaced as I saw Dallas also making our way toward us. Ally didn't move from the seat at all as Kayla finally got to us which worried me. Instead she dazedly took Kayla's hand shaking it as they greeted each other a second time and then she glanced at me as Dallas joined our group. He smiled introducing himself to Kayla before talking to me.

"Happy birthday Austin, Ally recruited me to help. I hope that it didn't make you think something else. She said Trish and Dez don't keep secrets very well and needed to rely on me for some of the party ideas." Dallas explained and I felt a little less irritated.

I saw Kayla translating for Ally and Ally after Kayla finished turned away sighing. Kayla looked disappointed realizing that Ally didn't like everything being translated for her like a kid. She tapped Ally's shoulder and Ally glanced at her before gesturing at me.

"Ally, said that it was okay to ask the birthday boy to dance a song with me." Kayla explained.

I wanted to ask Ally, but she just gestured an okay. I accepted the dance and we danced to a fast song. Then as it finished a minute later, Ally was still sitting at the table. Kayla grabbed my arm wanting another dance. I ended up dancing a slow dance with her and saw Dallas lead Ally to the floor, but something was wrong.

As the song ended I pulled away from Kayla ignoring her protests to keep dancing and let Ally be. Dallas walked off to get refreshments at this point and Ally was staring off into space trying to focus as she sat down again at the same table as before. Then it was as if it was in slow motion, Ally passed out falling to the side out of the chair. Her eyes lightly fluttered before they closed and the music stopped like a scene in a movie. I removed my jacket propping it under her head as someone dialed 9-1-1. I knew she had overworked herself earlier, but the fact that I let her nag at me. All I could do was wait until a professional checked her now.

**Sorry it's a bit late, but here is my next chapter!**


	8. Cochlear Implant?

**Thanks to my reviewer and readers for the continued support!**

I refused medical care and got to my feet with Austin trying to convince me to let them take care of me.

"Ally, it's probably for the best if you go to the hospital." Austin signed as everyone watched in a panicked and surprised state.

I shook my head arguing back with quick gestures "No, I'm fine I'll go home and rest, enjoy your party. Happy birthday, I'll take care of myself, anyways I have my dad."

He looked doubtful at my dad and then at the crowd that was trying to understand our exchange of words. Austin's eyes returned to me and I turned away walking towards the door my dad at my heels. I should have turned back around to make sure my dad was still following, but by the time I got to my dad's vehicle it was too late. I could see Austin's reflection behind mine and I turned annoyed.

"Why did you leave your party, it's barely begun. You are the honorary guest, anyways." I signed and he stared at me frowning "You can hang out with Kayla and the others, with people who can hear, people who aren't sick and needing aid all the time."

Austin shook his head slowly speaking so I could read his lips as he took my hands "It isn't right without you, Kayla isn't you and I'd rather spend my birthday with the most important person to me."

I saw some people from the party coming toward us having followed Austin and signed "Austin they're going to realize something's up and I thought we wanted to keep it secret so the press didn't go crazy about our relationship and cause a scene. Go back to the party before the crowd coming toward us finds out."

I saw Kayla in the midst of the crowd reading our gestures, but Austin brought my attention back to him. He brushed a lock of hair from my face as everyone gathered around us watching in silence.

Austin then gestured "I don't care if they know."

Then he leaned his head toward mine sliding his arms around my waist pulling me to him as our lips met. I was afraid to open my eyes because I already knew that I'd see a crowd of shocked people wanting answers. I gently pushed Austin away and he smiled at me as someone took a picture. I shook my head as I moved away and began walking off. I was too stubborn to let him take me home from his own surprise party and miss all the fun, but he caught my arm keeping me from leaving.

"Your dad said I could take you home." He signed and turned saying something to the crowd.

The crowd went back in with the help of Dez and Trish ushering them back toward Sonic Boom and the party. I frowned, but knew to just let him take me because he was being as stubborn as me which means our disagreements usually ended when one of us caved. He lead me to his parents' car now that he knew he'd won and prepared to take me home.

* * *

**(A Few Days Later)**

I stepped into Sonic Boom magazines sitting in the front still depicting Ally and I kissing. Ally was staring at something and intently reading whatever she had sitting before her. I got a few feet away when she noticed me and quickly hid what she was reading. Ally waved, but grabbed up her book and what she'd hidden as I eyed them.

"What were you reading about so intently?" I signed in confusion.

She shook her head before replying "I was just reading a magazine article about a new breakthrough in the medical world for cancer affected people."

I looked at her skeptically and she came around the counter pecking me on the cheek before turning to help someone who tapped her shoulder. She ran into them accidentally because the customer was that close and the book and magazine slipped from her arms.

I helped her pick up the things and my eyes caught the words "Cochlear Implant" on a pamphlet that fell out of the magazine she had dropped. I looked at her and she quickly snatched the pamphlet away turning to the customer who was apologizing. She led him to where he gestured and her dad followed her to help her understand.

I waited for her to finish before asking her about the pamphlet. Ally seemed to be trying to focus more than usual on the customer because she knew what was to come afterward. I didn't like that she had been reading about the Cochlear procedure because she still had a chance she'd be able to hear again without it. I didn't want to upset her, but I didn't want her to give up hope of hearing without the help of a mechanical piece. Ally finally made her way back to the counter and I cleared my thoughts.

"Ally, are you seriously thinking about that procedure?" I signed and she frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just something I thought I'd look into, it's costly, but it helped many others' lives." She signed and turned away to straighten up the counter in order to hopefully avoid talking about it.

"Aren't there side effects, things that could go wrong during the procedure?" I gestured making sure to stay in her sights.

She looked up at me after a minute realizing that I wasn't going to let it go without answers. Ally seemed to debate how to put her next statements. I waited patiently and she finally decided on how to tell me.

"It isn't common, but sometimes it can damage the facial muscle like paralysis. There is also the possibility of indifferent types of infection, but that all depends on certain things. Anyways, like I said it cost a lot, but it's nice to know that there are options." She signed and I wasn't pleased at all.

I crossed my arms "I don't want you doing something risky if you may get your hearing back without it. Anyways, don't they have qualifications?"

Ally nodded gesturing "Yes and I meet a few, but I don't have near enough money. How many times do you want me to repeat that it costs too much?"

I changed the subject not wanting to get in an argument or debate over the procedure and she seemed relieved as I signed "Anyways, Dez and Trish wanted me to ask you if you wanted to help them with setting up my music video shoot. If your dad doesn't mind taking over the shop for a bit, it'd be great to have you helping out like old times. Maybe you can write a few songs even though you can't hear what you write and Kayla is going to be practicing with the band me for the concert if you want to join and watch."

Ally looked at her dad who smiled and insisted she go do what she normally used to do. Hopefully I thought it would cheer her up and get her close to her normal self instead of in a funk.

**Well it's not my best, but I'm at least writing more lol! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope to have more chapters up soon!**


	9. Trust And Accidents

**Thanks to my reviewers MTOOOOx, queenc1, Awesomesauce235, Lilerds13, Digesu, bellafan22, Lexi, AllAboutAuslly, Guest, xRainbowNinjax, Neusuada, Emmalt, Ashlee, gothgirlbites, and ashray4 for the continued reviews and support along with all my anonymous readers! Thank you so much guys, I can't say it enough!**

I finished a set with my band including Kayla practicing the gestures and sat down on the bottom step to the small stage. I could hardly concentrate with the recent decision Ally was thinking about. I knew she had plenty of money from when I became famous up till now, but I didn't know if she had enough and if she would really go through with it. Ally wasn't here at the concert hall for us to talk it over because she had to something to do with her dad. It was about a moment later when Kayla broke my through my thoughts asking me if I was okay.

"I'm fine, it's just a few days ago Ally was looking at a pamphlet for a Cochlear Implant and we had different views about it." I shrugged as she sat by me.

"Wow, that's an expensive procedure; it costs at least $53,000 and in all as an adult through her lifetime it will add up to $453,000. I did research on it a while back for a woman I was translating for. I doubt she has enough and she still has a chance to regain her hearing so I'm sure they won't accept her." Kayla replied.

I sighed "She'd find a way if she really wanted it. Anyways, I think I made her distance herself more from me with my opinion. She holds back some with me as if she's scared that I'd get angry with her decision."

I leaned back against the top step and Kayla put her hand on mine in a comforting gesture yet she was oddly stroking her fingers across my hand playfully. Then she moved in closer and I leaned away confused.

"Maybe, Ally wanted you to take her into your arms and kiss her as if to say everything will be fine no matter what." Kayla smiled sliding up beside me to where she could rest her head on my shoulder and I quickly got up.

"What are you doing? It's making me uncomfortable." I was beyond uncomfortable with how she was flirting.

"Austin, don't be so uptight. We're friends right?" she insisted.

Kayla stood and moved toward me wrapping her arms around my neck and she smiled "Are you afraid Ally won't like you hanging around other girls because she seemed fine the other night."

I pushed her back my hands on her side "She wouldn't be bothered majorly as long as they weren't hanging on me. Get off of me."

Kayla quickly smashed herself against me pulling my face toward hers and kissed me roughly. I pushed her away and she giggled giving me a wink.

Then under her breath she snickered "That kiss was hot wasn't it? I'm probably the best kisser you've ever had."

I growled back "Not even close!"

Then I saw why Kayla had snickered out of the corner of my eye. Ally was standing feet away shocked and seemingly unable to come any closer. I stood there utterly lost for words as Ally began to gesture.

* * *

I didn't know what to say. I walked in seeing Kayla draped over Austin and then they kissed like lovers. Austin looked like a deer caught in headlights, but I wanted to get the words out and leave that place as fast as I could.

"I came to tell you I wasn't going to do the procedure that I'd believe a little longer that my hearing will come back. I only came to say that, I have to go." I signed and Austin's eyes were still locked on mine as if he was trying to read my mind.

Then as he began to turn I could feel the vibrations of his feet hitting the floor as he hurried to my side. He gripped my arm and I looked at him hurt and not wanting to talk.

"It's not what it looked like. I only love you, you know that." He signed quickly "She threw herself at me."

"That's not what it looked like to me." I replied and gestured "You two seemed pretty romantic."

Austin signed "Well, you weren't exactly at the right angle or close enough because it was nothing like that."

Kayla started to stroll our way and grabbed his hand slowly speaking so I could understand "The band is ready to practice some more."

Then she signed to me smugly "Sorry is that alright with you?"

I turned away and hurried off, the walls feeling like they'd cave in on me if I stayed any longer. I hurried down the hall and out the doors to the street. The sun blindingly bright and not befitting the emotions I felt now. I didn't know where to go except for one place and I just hoped that she was home. I needed jokes and laughter something to mask the pain, the torture I felt tearing at me.

Suddenly, as I rounded the corner of the street someone caught my hand. I turned and a flash of blonde hair in the bright sun blinded me before I was wrapped in a tight hug. I pushed against Austin angrily finally freeing myself. He wiped at my tears and I pulled away from his reach.

"Go away, I don't need you worrying when you obviously don't care that much." I signed frustrated.

"If I didn't care would I blow off my band practice to come after you? I promise the kiss was nothing. If I can learn to trust that you aren't cheating can't you do the same for me?" he gestured desperately trying to make a point.

"I have proof from a quantity of people that Dallas and I didn't sneak around behind your back. I'm not like that and you found out the reason why we were talking; it was for your birthday. I don't know what to believe about you because I saw you kiss her right in front of me, holding her. What am I supposed to think?" I angrily argued.

Austin scratched his head sighing "I know it looked bad, but ask one of my band members. I know they'll back me up, please believe me."

"I don't know if I can." I signed frowning more tears falling.

He went to grab my hands and stepped back, tripping off the curb. I fell back hard and sat up brushing myself off ignoring Austin out of the corner of my eye. I got up and stepped back as he attempted to reach for me again, but I turned as I saw something from the corner of my eye and knew why Austin had reached for me. I was frozen the car too close for me to make it out of the way in time and I closed my eyes in fear.

* * *

I tried to warn her and for that brief moment I forgot she couldn't hear, but what killed me more is that she stepped farther into the street. I didn't have a chance to grab her as she slightly turned and noticed what I had been trying to tell her. The next few moments went in slow motion as Ally was tossed over the car. The car screeched to a halt as Ally rolled off the back slamming into the ground. There was no blood, she just lay there motionless. The driver got out in a panic trying to speak to me, but it was as if his voice was off in the distance as I ran to Ally.

She was breathing, but she was knocked unconscious. The driver dialed 9-1-1 and asked me for information. I pulled Ally's hair out of her face and replied to him, but still it felt so unreal to me to see Ally in such a state for the second time. People began to crowd and sirens rang in the distance, but all I could think about were the look on her face moments before the accident and if she'd ever recover this time.

**I know Ally and Austin just seem to be getting all the bad luck, but I promise to not leave you hanging so long this time!**


	10. Miracles And Concerts

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers for the continued support and I hope to keep pleasing you!**

I woke up and blinked as something annoying kept sounding in my ears. I opened my eyes confused thinking it was ringing in my ears and realized I was in a hospital bed. I groaned and I saw a flash of blonde pop up. Austin apparently had been sleeping on the couch for who knows how long, but he wasn't the first person I hoped to see. I didn't want to, but I remembered everything and it pained me to see him.

Austin hurried to my side asking me questions in sign language and I ignored him looking down at my body and around for a glimpse of my father. Then to my relief he came strolling in the door with coffee and hurried to my side. I smiled at my dad and Austin got the hint to leave me alone. In fact, he left the room, but only to return with the doctor.

"Ms. Dawson, you seem to be recovering superbly." The doctor signed "Do you remember what happened? What year is it?"

"I was hit by a car after certain events and it's 2012." I signed back.

The doctor nodded and carried on "Some pain is obviously going to be left of course; we had to do surgery because your spleen ruptured from the impact. You will stay here a few days more to make sure everything heals properly and you're lucky that you had two people with you at the time or you might not be here now. I'll just check some things and be out of your hair."

I saw Austin watching anxiously as the doctor examined me here and there. I became annoyed that he wouldn't leave and let me think.

"Could you send the boy away from this room for now? I would prefer a calmer environment." I signed and Austin looked at me dumbfounded as the doctor called a nurse in pulling him away.

I froze and looked at the doctor funny; I could have sworn I had heard his voice. The doctor looked at me and asked if I hurt or something where he needed to know gestures.

"I think I just heard your voice." I said without sign for the first time in a while.

The doctor looked at me stunned "You can hear me, my voice now."

I smiled and replied confidently "Yes. I can hear all the beeping, everything sounds like it used to."

The doctor quickly examined my skull and around the ears "Mr. Dawson, I'd like to do a test to see what's going on, if it's temporary or permanent."

"It's fine with me, I'll go tell Austin." My dad said excitedly.

"No, not yet, I'll tell him when the time is right and maybe not if it goes away again." I replied and my dad quietly agreed though he was most likely protesting in his head.

"Then your mother will like to hear this." My dad hurried off and the doctor followed only to return prepared to take me with his team.

* * *

I got a phone call telling me that Ally was okay and that she was asleep now, but I could maybe see her tomorrow. I just hoped she would let me in the room; I never got to tell her that I fired Kayla and got a new translator for her. Ally was the one person I had cared for more than anyone else, but she couldn't see it through everything that recently happened and I was going to prove she was the only one for me.

I had a concert in a day and knew Ally would still be in the hospital, but I concocted a plan. The concert was being aired live so all I had to do was make sure she watched the performance I would do just for her.

**(A Day Later)**

I had everything arranged and everyone was in on it. I grabbed my favorite guitar as Trish and Dez walked up.

"Are you ready? This performance is very important!" Trish had her "I know something you don't know" smile on.

"I just hope the sign language conveys it well enough." I sighed.

Then Dez nudged me in the side "Dude, you know she can hear now right?"

"What?" I said confused.

"Yeah, the doc said it was a miracle gift or some-gurfgh" Dez cough as Trish elbowed him hard in the rib causing him to double over.

"Hey, keep your mouth shut wackadoodle." Trish ordered and Dez rolled his eyes.

"It's not like she didn't-OUCH!" Dez shouted as Trish stomped on his foot and he hopped around.

"What is Dez trying to say?" I wondered and Trish shrugged.

Trish smacked the back of Dez's head since he was still crouched holding his foot "Way to go, no we have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"She's no longer deaf like Dez said. Ally can hear permanently unless she gets in another accident involving her head then who knows." Trish babbled and I got the answer that was too good to be true, I had to hear it again.

"Dude, go cause it's time." Dez said and I strapped on my guitar walking out on stage.

I spoke to the audience "This last song is for my girlfriend/songwriter if she'll still have me. You see she went deaf after an accident we got in together, then things happened, I hired a translator for her, and today I found out after she had an accident the other day she can hear again. Ally if you're watching like I hope you are, listen clearly to this song. You see we had a disagreement and like I said things happened, so this song conveys kind of what I want to say."

I hoped Ally would listen and hopefully she'd understand. I began to play and the crowd became silent in wonderment of what I was going to sing.

**I think the next chapter will be the last, but hopefully it won't be disappointing!**


	11. Prove It!

**Thanks to my reviewers MTOOOOx, queenc1, Awesomesauce235, Lilerds13, Digesu, bellafan22, Lexi, AllAboutAuslly, Guest, xRainbowNinjax, Neusuada, Emmalt, Ashlee, gothgirlbites, ashray4, Bobbi Phantom, MercyandLove, Loukaia, and LilRed29621 for all your reviews and support! xRainbowNinjax I agree I should have done the surprise to hearing a lot better, it was quite a bit down played than what it should have been. THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS "WHAT IF" BY SAFETYSUIT AND I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE SONG!**

I sat in bed reading until my dad grabbed the remote speaking to me "Hey kiddo want to watch some TV with your dad?"

"No thanks, I'm good with my book." I replied and he stared at me disappointed.

"Come on; enjoy a show with your dad." my dad took my book and flipped on the TV.

I frowned as he turned on the TV and I saw "Live" in the corner. I realized quickly what it was and looked at my dad. He urged me to watch and I looked away.

I saw Austin come on screen from the corner of my eye and the audience cheered before going silent as he began to speak "This last song is for my girlfriend/songwriter if she'll still have me. You see she went deaf after an accident we got in together, then things happened, I hired a translator for her, and today I found out after she had an accident the other day she can hear again. Ally if you're watching like I hope you are, listen clearly to this song. You see we had a disagreement and like I said things happened, so this song conveys kind of what I want to say."

I looked at the screen and watched as he began to strum the guitar.

_**What if it makes you sad at me**_

_**And what if it makes you laugh now you cry as you fall asleep**_

_**And what if it takes your breath and you can hardly breathe**_

_**And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound**_

_**What if what I want makes you sad at me**_

_**And is it all my fault or can I fix it please**_

_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**_

_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**_

_**What if it makes you lose faith in me, what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see**_

_**And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key**_

_**What if it makes you how could you let it all go**_

_**What if what I want makes you sad at me**_

_**And is it all my fault or can I fix it please**_

_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**_

_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**_

_**And if this be our last conversation**_

_**If this be the last time that we speak for a while**_

_**Don't lose hope and don't let go**_

_**Cause you should know**_

_**If it makes you sad**_

_**If it makes you sad at me**_

_**Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please**_

_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**_

_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**_

_**What if what I want makes you sad at me**_

_**And if it's all my fault then let me fix it please**_

_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**_

_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**_

I stared at the screen teary-eyed and unsure what to do. I looked at my dad as the people on the screen cheered and then he flipped off the TV satisfied. My dad smiled at me and then looked toward the door.

I wiped my eyes looking over and Austin walked in keeping his distance.

"How are you here?" was all I could say.

Austin laughed a little "It's simple really. You see, I had Trish and Dez get a tape of it from my parents who recorded it after the concert. Then while they took you for your last precautionary tests, they slipped the tape in the VCR while I made my way here. Your dad fast forwarded it to the part it needed to be at and there you go."

"Kayla, what happened to her?" I wondered.

"I fired her; there was no way I was letting her come between us. We are two of a kind, you and I." He smiled.

"Austin, come here, you don't have to stand so far away." I sighed.

He was hesitant, but he walked over to my side and grabbed my hand.

* * *

Ally smiled at me wholeheartedly as if the kiss with Kayla and I never happened.

Then she murmured "It's good to hear your voice again."

I hugged her without thought releasing her hand. She pushed me away, but her smile was gone and replaced by a serious look. I shrank back confused before her stare lightened.

"Do you think you're forgiven so easily?" she crossed her arms.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there dumbfounded. Her dad sat quietly until now and spoke up.

"Now Ally, he did just do something really brave. Can't you go easy on him just a little bit?" Mr. Dawson sighed trying to help.

"Well, I want you to answer me clearly. One is she a better kisser and two did you like it in the slightest bit?" she ignored her dad.

"Double negative, she is horrible and the only one I want and enjoy kissing is you." I said confidently.

Ally smirked "You're going to have to prove it. The song was a big help on your part, but I want physical proof."

I looked at Mr. Dawson who looked away and shook his head slightly getting a kick out of Ally's charades.

"Right here, with your dad in the room? Doesn't it bother you?" I was surprised at her request.

"Well, unless you have something to hide." She countered and I locked eyes with her as she gave me a smug smile.

"I have nothing to hide." I leaned in toward her and gently pulled her into a kiss.

Ally draped her arms over my shoulders and drew out the kiss before she pushed me away. She ruffled my hair before turning her attention to the TV and turning it on.

I grabbed the remote turning it back off "You have me kiss you in front of your dad and then ignore me, I don't think so."

Ally giggled as I leaned in kissing her again and Mr. Dawson kindly excused himself for coffee.

* * *

**(Two Years Later)**

I sat down at Sonic Boom at our favorite bench as Austin joined me. We began to go over the next set and what we were going to practice together. Trish nitpicked at Dez who continued fiddling with his gingerbread house that now had a gingerbread Trish next to gingerbread Dez and future kids. I laughed and Austin looked over noticing what I had sharing a laugh before becoming a little more serious.

"Ally, I have something I want to talk to you about." He pulled my attention away from Trish who was now staring at her gingerbread self that Dez hadn't shown her before.

"What is it Austin?" I turned to him as he grabbed my hand.

"I talked to your dad and we got on a subject. Anyways, I have something I'd like to ask you." He fished in his pocket and then got down on one knee.

I almost jumped away in surprise, but his hand kept me from doing so. I began to cry and wanted to reach for my hair, but I couldn't move because I was in such a shock.

"Ally, I know we're still teens and in our last year of high school, but we've been through a lot together throughout the past few years." Austin smiled at me.

"Yeah, like crazy Tilly." Dez snorted.

"Or his fear of umbrellas?" Trish laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, or the swamp and the alligator!" Dez added.

I laughed and Austin cleared his throat "Anyways, back on the subject. Ally despite all those crazy things we've made it into a great relationship and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife."

I shook my head "yes" and he slid the ring on to my finger kissing me. Now, I'd tell you more about how the engagement went, but that's a whole other story.

**Hope it was enjoyable and I left the ending kind of open if I ever want to go back and write a sequel.**


End file.
